


CHARLOTTE

by weirdobunny



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Own Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdobunny/pseuds/weirdobunny
Summary: Followed the rabbit with a ticking clock through blood red rose bushes and down the rabbit hole I go





	CHARLOTTE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around the beginning of 19th century so Charlotte would be wearing a victorian styled lolita dress.

_ **"Let's lay quietly in this bed of roses as we take our last breath in the dead of the night"** _

Birds sang into the quiet morning as the Connell household slowly came to life. The front door of the mansion opened and a girl, no older than ten with a teddy bear in hand ran out.

Different kinds of flowers bloomed in the vast lawn but only one flower held the girl's attention. Charlotte kneeled in front of a rose bush and she stared in awe as the petals glistened in the morning light. Small hands carefully encircled the stem and plucked out the flower from the bush and she wondered

**"How does it feel like to be a plant?"**

She ran her thumb across the plush petals and gingerly began to pluck it out. Her eyes followed every petal that lazily swayed with the wind as it descended to her dress **"I wonder if flowers feel pain when I remove their petals"** she wondered to herself as she stared at the petals.

A small drop of something red broke her out of her trance and she looked at her hand, the source of the curious red liquid. She brought her hand closer to her face, her mismatched eyes shining with curiosity as she inspected the liquid.

It was red, a deep shade of red much like the petals that laid on her lap, she noticed that there was a faint sting and a dull ache beneath the red liquid and it intrigued her.

**"It's strange... it stings and aches but I like the feeling"** she whispered like a forbidden secret, never to be said.

Before she could dwell more on her thoughts, she heard her name being called so she stood and ran back to the mansion.

🌹

It was noon yet the mansion was shrouded in darkness as heavy rain fell outside. Charlotte sat on her windowsill as she watched rain drip down her window-pane.

**"Do you think the sky is crying when it rains Mr. Sprinkles?" **She turned her attention to the teddy bear she cradled lovingly in her arms. She stared into its eyes and let out a giggle as she cuddled it **"of course! I'll just have to ask the sky when I met him"**

Giggles and soft murmuring filled Charlotte's room that noon as she hosted a tea party to all her teddy bear friends.

🌹

Charlotte stared at the red liquid dripping from her hand in wonder, the broken porcelain doll lay forgotten on the floor. It has been long since she saw it last so she grabbed her sippy cup and let the red liquid fill it.

**"I wonder how it tastes..."**

**"Charlotte honey"** said girl turned to the speaker, her mother** "you have a red stain in your lips, where did that came from?"** Charlotte giggled and wiped at her lips** "Just something I drank mommy"**

**🌹**

Charlotte awed at the sight of cookies and turned to the maid **"can you teach me how to make cookies?" **she asked, hope danced in her eyes and the maid couldn't decline the young miss. They spent the next hour baking batches of cookies.

The moon hung high in the sky, the soft moonlight lit the halls of the Connell mansion and Charlotte skipped and twirled down the halls to the kitchen.

_'Tick tock goes the clock and down the rabbit hole we go~_

_La la la la la~'_

She pushed the kitchen door open and peeked inside 

_'Asked the blue caterpillar and he told me I'm mad as a hatter~'_

She entered and began to rummage through the cupboards

_'Go through the blood red rose bushes and join in our tea party~'_

She placed the necessary items and began making the cookie dough

_'Let's grin like cheshire cat as we play caucus-race with the march hare~'_

As the cookies finished baking she put it on a plate and placed it on a table

_'Let's make milk and cookies with the duchess cook~'_

Charlotte giggled all the way back to her room as she remembered the powder she used instead of flour.

_'Hope they say it's tasty cause if not it's off with their heads!~'_

When dawn broke and morning came a shrill shriek woke up the entire household.

Hurried footsteps echoed and what they saw inside the kitchen would be forever engraved in their minds and dear little innocent Charlotte watched in the sidelines with a satisfied smile dancing on her lips.

🌹

Weeks passed and Charlotte spent more and more time copped up inside her room and every servant that passed there would hear giggles and quiet whispers and on rare occasions, her red and green irises peeked out behind her door.

Incidents happened here and there like poisoning, sudden wounds and missing items occurred and milk and cookies were always there, followed by a child's muffled giggle and a pair of eyes watching behind the door.

🌹

Mary Connell walked through a familiar hall in the dead of the night, the soft glow of the candle she held the only source of light. There was an eerie silence and the darkness seemed so suffocating.

She couldn't take it anymore, the fear that surrounded them, the feeling of being watched had made her paranoid and the sting that came with the small cuts that littered her body was too much for her to bear.

Carefully opening her daughter's bedroom door, she was met with the sight of headless teddy bears on the windowsill, the heads hung on the ceiling, disfigured dolls, missing items and drawings of the incidents that took place were pinned on the walls and what looked like a recipe of sorts.

Rose petals littered the girl's room, some dead and some new. Mary carefully stepped at it, wincing as some crunched beneath her but the child remained sleeping.

She looked at her daughter, she was surrounded with what looked like freshly picked roses, teddy bear cradled in her hands as she slept peacefully and she looked so innocent, so pure.

Mary stared at her daughter and she wondered if their negligence and isolating her from the world was the cause of this.

She closed her eyes and she saw red and green irises, amusement filled giggles rang in her ears. Her eyes opened and she looked at her daughter with pure malice.

No it wasn't their fault, Charlotte was a freak to begin with, yes a freak. No normal child will have different colored eyes, Charlotte was a freak that held no place in her heart nor her life.

Her hands descended and wrapped around the girl's neck, mismatched eyes met with hers, small hands clutched and clawed at her as shallow gasps left the girl's lips. Her hold tightened and she watched as the light vanished in her eyes as Charlotte took her last breath.

That day Mary Connell disappeared without a trace, Charlotte was found dead in her room and Lawrence Connell, husband to Mary and father to Charlotte fell into depression. His family gone along with his sanity and riches was found dead, hanging in his daughter's room.

🌹

Years passed and Mary Connell now known as Elizabeth Kennedy stared at the milk and cookies sitting atop her dining table horrified. Next to it sat a folded piece of parchment and with shaking fingers she opened it.

** DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE YOU GO**


End file.
